


How It Happened

by firecracker



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker/pseuds/firecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn thought he'd have time to choose between them, he just didn't think they'd choose each other in the mean time. But really what he didn't understand was, what was Puck doing there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn was never pregnant or previously involved with Puck.

People thought Finn was dumb, he wasn't dumb per say, he was more along the lines of oblivious. Naive even. So what if it took him awhile to process things? Some would say that was a blessing in disguise, it stopped him from making irrational, spur of the moment mistakes. He processed, a lot, which was sort of his problem right now. His girlfriend and his potential sort of could be girlfriend were asking him to choose. Between them! Two insanely hot girls both wanted to be with him. If any one had even so much as suggested this a few months ago he'd have laughed it off and stored it away for later. Not the gross kind of later though, he wasn't Puck.

You might then ask what exactly his problem was. Well they'd asked him awhile ago….like two months ago and now things were getting strange. Example two weeks ago as he left Math to go to the bathroom and he spotted Quinn and Rachel in the choir room, leaning in close to each other, _giggling_ and _touching_ , what the hell? Since when do they even get along, never mind share personal space. So it sort of became a habit to follow them whenever he saw them together, might sound stalkerish but it really wasn't, he was just making sure Quinn wasn't secretly plotting Rachel's downfall, and that Rachel wasn't telling Quinn about him sort of cheating on her with Rachel.

The entire situation hurt his brain.

Of course all thought process went out the window as soon as he seen the two lean in and _kiss,_ like full on lips, tongues and teeth action. He was pretty sure he looked like one of those cartoons, with his eyes popping out his head and jaw hanging low. His shock wasn't over though when they began to strip each other of their clothing. He attempted to tear his eyes away, knowing that if they saw him, he'd of been as well running full hurdle in front of a bus because when they got through with him he'd be wishing he was dead.

Although he brightened thinking that maybe this was a plan, that the two of them we're getting together and he'd join in when they were ready to admit it, and then he wouldn't have to choose between the two, they could all just be one happy threesome.

Just as he began to step away from the somewhat (okay totally) arousing scene, Puck strolled casually into the room. Finn clenched his fists, mentally preparing himself to dash in and punch out his best friend if he so much as insulted either of his women. However Finn's thought process stopped dead as Rachel pulled back from Quinn and graced Puck with a lazy heated smile, to which Puck responded with his usual panty dropping smirk and made his way towards them, stripping off his jacket as he went.

Finn frowned on bewildered, if Quinn and Rachel were together so they could be with Finn then why was Puck there? And where exactly had his best friend's hands disappeared to?!

* * *

If anyone had dared to even suggest that Quinn Fabray was so much as friends with Rachel Berry two months ago she'd of tortured them until they begged for mercy. Therefore she couldn't really explain why exactly her lips were pressed tightly to Rachel's and why exactly her hand was currently up said girl's skirt. All she knows is that two months ago they were standing in the choir room screaming at each other over Finn and then all of sudden they were kissing, passion filled, heated kissing. And Quinn sort of liked it.

And then it kept happening, like all the time. It got to the point where all she needed was one single glance in Rachel's direction, for their eyes to connect for less than a second and ten minutes later the pair would find themselves pressed together in a janitor's closet. It was completely ridiculous, Quinn was all about boys. Okay so she was President of the Chastity club, so what? That didn't make her a lesbian. Which she totally wasn't, she tried checking out Brittany and Santana in the showers like she does Rachel and it did nothing for her, sure she thought they were beautiful but she didn't find herself digging her nails into her palms to stop herself from jumping either of them.

Stupid Rachel Berry and her amazing full lips and soft long legs.

Rachel didn't seem to have a problem with their situation either, which appeased Quinn somewhat. They had settled into a nice normal rhythm of kissing, groping and screwing pretty much everywhere and anywhere. And this so didn't count with breaking her chastity vow to her parents, because Rachel lacked a penis, despite the rumours Quinn may or may not have spread last year.

However all was not well, three weeks ago the two of them were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. By Puck! I mean of all the people to have caught them, it had to be the horniest, meanest, and fine, hottest guy in school. Quinn hated Puck, with his stupid hair, conceited smirk and I'm so hot glare. And he slushied Rachel on a daily basis which was a strict no no. Well now it was, it was sort of funny before though. And if anyone so much as tells Rachel, Quinn used to laugh at her she'll kill them.  
  
Quinn doesn't know how suddenly Puck became a part of their little get togethers, she blames Rachel to be honest. And just to point out, Quinn was totally against the idea to start with, there was a strict only touch Rachel rule in the beginning and even then he had to ask permission before he was allowed to do anything to her girl. Rachel seemed to enjoy it though, and soon she found herself kind of liking him too, and she liked how he wasn't a total pig after they all had sex but instead actually cuddled with them afterwards.

So now Quinn is in a secret relationship with a girl _and_ a guy, both of whom she used to hate, and finds that she strangely loves it. Chastity vow be damned. And Finn took too long to make up his mind anyway.

* * *

Rachel knew she was probably one of the most level headed, responsible people in the entire school. She also knew that she was also one of the best manipulators in the school. She used both to her advantage often. So when she found herself pressed against the boy's locker room door by one Noah Puckerman she knew she had to use both to her advantage to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was Quinn Fabray _and_ Noah Puckerman.  
  
A lot of people think Rachel's a prude because of the way she dresses and the fact she's not had a boyfriend in well ever. So it would probably come as an enormous shock that she's currently having sex with the Head Cheerleader on a regularly basis, daily in fact. The secret of it all was actually a turn on, however Rachel was strangely pleased that she and Quinn were caught by Noah. Because she wasn't ashamed to admit that she had a crush on the Mohawked boy, even though he threw slushies in her face everyday and taunted her shamelessly ever since he's known her.

Okay she's a little ashamed of herself.

This is why she finds herself in _two_ secret relationships, one with a girl, and one with a boy. And to be perfectly honest she's tired of the double effort of sneaking around. She's also tired of Noah asking her every time they two of them get intimate what she does with Quinn and tired of Quinn asking why she's missing out on quality girl time. So she brings them together, because really, it's rather exciting and well Rachel likes to experiment every once in awhile, and neither have complained before. At first the two seem to hate each other, and Quinn has all of these rules but when the three of them got together it appeared that Quinn and Noah were in competition to see whose name she would cry out first. She sort of liked that, a lot. Now they don't even need to have sex to enjoy each others company, occasionally they just cuddle and watch a movie, although neither of them will admit that they cuddle. Rachel didn't really care, as long as they were both with her, she was perfectly content.

Although as she found herself pressed between soft curves and hard muscle, she felt guilt creep up on her as she thought of Finn's reaction to all this. Of course then Noah bit down on her collarbone and she lost the ability to even string a sentence together.

* * *

Puck knew he was in trouble when he punched out that freshman for trying to look up Berry's tiny skirt and found himself undressing her with his eyes every time he caught a glimpse of her. And then he knew God was giving him the gift of a lifetime when he caught Berry and Fabray practically doing each other in the janitor's closet. Which was extremely hot.

He knows how he got into a relationship with Berry. He also knows how he got in on the hot action that was Berry and Fabray together. He also knows how the two of them can't live without him now.

He's a fucking stud.

And so looking up to the choir room's door, he spot his best friend looking at the three of them in pure shock, thinking about what he's missing out on, so Puck doesn't even flinch, just gives Finn a smirk and goes back to pleasuring his girls.

Don't ever question his badassness.


End file.
